Did you know?
by xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX
Summary: Goten tries to tell Trunks that Sayians can have children, but Trunks laughs thinking that it's some sort of lie Goten made up. But when Goten get's Pregnant will Trunks still take this as a joke? *Boy/Boy* pairing Goten/Trunks and mild Gohan/Videl. *Mpreg Fic* Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hey FanFiction for all those Dragon Ball Z fans I'm working on an Mpreg and this is it. This is Trunks and Goten pairing and I hope it good. I've been in a Dragon ball Z mood so I just wanted to work on a new project and then go back to my previous one, well enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **

* * *

Did you know?

Chapter 1- Prologue

(3rd person POV)

"Hey Trunks I just found something very interesting..." Goten took a seat next to his Boyfriend, he looked nervous; like he just committed murder.

"Did you know that Sayians could get... Um...well...Pregnant..." Trunks took a few seconds to let the message sink in before he started laughing.

"Chibi, that's physically impossible, where did you hear that lie?" Goten was getting upset.

"It doesn't matter Trunks, I'm just saying we should be more careful," He folded his arms and started looking at the ceiling.

"Goten if that was true dad would of told me when he gave me the _'talk'_."

Trunks gave Goten a peck on the cheek and smiled, "besides what's wrong with having a child?"

"Nothing...I'm just letting you know..." Goten was still upset because Trunks didn't believe him, but gave in when he felt him kiss his neck.

"Well thank you, now let me show you how much I love you," Trunks took Goten's hand and they went up to the bedroom, completely forgetting about what Goten just said.

* * *

The following day Goten felt happier than ever, he was cuddling against Trunks in the forest by their favorite tree, "Trunks did I ever tell you why I love you?"

"No, why do you love me?" Trunks was pretending that he didn't know the answer.

"I love you because you mean the absolute world to me, and I love you because you're the sweetest person ever," Goten kissed Trunks on the mouth with more passion than usual.

"What's gotten into you Goten?" Trunks asked not wanting to pull away.

"Nothing I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you..." Goten gave Trunks a toothy grin; he was smiling from cheek to cheek; He placed his head on the boy's neck and closed his eyes.

_'I should do sex more often' _Trunks yawned and fell asleep next to his already sleeping boyfriend.

* * *

After a few weeks Goten has been experiencing some weird symptoms. Every morning he's been bolting out of bed throwing up his dinner, and he's been getting minor headaches.

His parents and Gohan found it strange but every time they asked they'll hear the same excuse, _"I had a bad reaction to the food." _

Chi-Chi felt a little offended and guilty because, hey you don't want to hear about making someone sick because of your cooking. Chi-Chi told Bulma about Goten's weird behavior and she got a little suspicious, and started asking questions.

Goten told Bulma the excuse he told his parents_, "I had a bad reaction to the food,"_ Bulma believe the lie, but Goten knew it wasn't going to work forever.

* * *

_'Ugh why is Trunks always late!_' Goten thought to himself while tapping his foot on the pavement; he felt a strong Ki approach.

"You're late Trunks," Goten snapped angrily, the late boy tried to explain but Goten didn't want to hear it.

"I know, I know Mom wanted me to test something for her I'm sorry," he scratched the back of his head looking at his boyfriend.

"Trunks I told you to come here for a reason..." Goten softened his facial expression a bit, "I-I think I'm Pregnant..." He looked down.

"What?" Trunks froze; his body was as stiff as a statue.

"I'm Pregnant..." Goten repeated to his frozen boyfriend.

"N-Not possible...are you sure?" Trunks managed to say.

"I think I know my own body Trunks!" the two looked at each other in silence, "Well I should go..." Goten was about to fly off until someone grabbed his hand.

"No wait...we have to get you tested to make sure..." Trunks started flying towards Capsule corps. And Goten followed closely behind.

* * *

"Trunks what are you doing?" He stared down at a sharp needle entering his pale flesh.

"I'm drawing blood, just hold still this shouldn't take long," Trunks took the sample and started examining the Blood quietly on the lab computer.

His face paled as he found the results. He couldn't believe it, it's not possible...but apparently it was now. He looked back a Goten who was too busy playing with two pairs of rubber gloves.

"Goten come with me," he took Goten's hand and was about to fly off again.

"Where are we going?"

"To get that baby removed Goten. We can't have children right now..."

"What!" Goten grabbed his arm back with a face of disbelief, "What! You said you wanted a child."

"Yeah but not when I'm only eight-teen years old!"

"I can't believe you would kill our love child! Don't I have a say in this!"

"No!" Goten felt a tug at his heart and started towards the opposite direction, "Where are you going?" Trunks started feeling guilty.

"Home," Goten continued walking ignoring the calls.

"Goten please stop..."

"No Trunks!" the boy snapped, "I don't even want to look at you! You want to kill something **WE** made. This is a person and it deserves as much happiness as us, and you just want to murder it... How could you!" tears started falling down his face and on to the concrete.

Trunks tried his best to comfort the boy but it didn't work, he only made him cry harder, "Goten I'm sorry, I was just shocked and I do want to have baby. But how are we going to support it?" Goten sniffled.

"I-I don't know but we'll find a way."

* * *

**How was this chapter? Shall I continue writing this? Well Review tell me what you think, any mistakes I'm sorry because I just got back into Dragon Ball Z again. Thanks again~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **


	2. Vegeta's Suspicion& Cravings

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it because it took me a while to get it all together. But I got it so enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**

* * *

Chapter 2- Vegeta's Suspicion& Cravings

"I-I don't know we'll find a way," Goten released the hug and started wiping his eyes.

"We better go upstairs before mom finds out and start asking questions," The two boys went out the door and Trunks turned off the lights so it'll look like no one was ever in there.

* * *

Trucks and Goten tried sneaking out the door until, "What the hell are you doing here boy?" They jumped and faced a very sweaty Vegeta.

"I...We...Well..." Goten stuttered.

"We were upstairs playing Xbox," Trunks said trying to cover up the real story. Vegeta eyed the two suspiciously before heading up to the shower without a word.

"That was to close," Trunks sighed in relief.

"Everyone's going to find out. This isn't a secret we can keep forever..." Goten looked down to his stomach and then he looked at Trunks, "we need to tell someone."

Trunks thought for a moment _'who's' a person we can trust'_ his face started to light up as soon as he thought of a person, "Gohan!" Goten was looking at trunks strangely.

"Sure he's my brother and all but he might tell mom and dad."

"Not if we make him swear..."

"No we can't tell yet, not your mother and defiantly **NOT** Vegeta!"

"Can't tell me what?" Goten jumped behind Trunks because of the sudden voice.

"Oh, nothing!" Goten lied nervously.

"Why are you two still here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Um... Dad I live here..." Vegeta snarled and folded his arms.

"I'm going to train, don't you dare bother me!" he started walking towards the gravity room, "and stop hiding that secret of yours I know it already," Vegeta started laughing and he slammed the door.

Goten looked about ready to puke, "What does he mean by that?" he said between groans.

"Chibi are you...okay?" Goten shook his head and ran to the nearest bathroom. Trunks waited outside until he was done, "what if Vegeta really does know?" Goten said walking out the bathroom and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Then we're pretty much screwed... Do you think he can sense the Ki?" Trunks asked.

"Probably...I'll try to keep it low" Goten closed his eyes and started concentrating.

When Goten opened his eye's Trunks nodded and that was the _'ok'_ signal, they walked out the door making sure not to disturb Vegeta even though he was in a sound proof chamber.

They had to keep a close eye on the Saiyan prince because he was on to them, and was watching them like a hawk.

* * *

"Trunks how was your day?" Bulma asked while sitting dinner on the table.

"Good me and Goten were just hanging out..." Vegeta smirked and made a noise.

"Yes Veggie," Bulma knew Vegeta hated that name.

"Women my name is Vegeta, I'm prince Vegeta the most powerful Saiyan-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, prince Vegeta great and power Saiyan-"

"Don't interrupt me Women..." Bulma turned back to Trunks completely ignoring the prince.

"What did you and Goten do today?" he almost choked on his water.

"Uh...we...we were sparring..." Trunks eyes darted to the left **(A/N: that usually means that you're lying)**.

"I thought you guys were playing that stupid game system of yours," Trunks started sweating.

"After we finished we decided to spar..." Vegeta folded his arms and looked towards the door eyes closed.

After that the family ate in silence. Trunks felt Vegeta's cold black eyes staring at him but he didn't take his eyes off of his plate, "Trunks honey why aren't you eating?" he snapped out of his daydream.

"Not that hungry. Excuse me..." Bulma nodded and then sighed.

"What's gotten into Trunks?" Bulma asked while helping Bulla out of the highchair.

"You'll know soon Women..."

"What?" Bulma said.

Vegeta left leaving the confused blue haired women.

* * *

Goten looked done at his still flat stomach, he was standing in front of the mirror _'this isn't really a bad thing right?'_ he started patting his stomach. _'A little baby running around...'_ Goten started to glow with happiness.

The door opened and Goten didn't realize. He heard a quiet cough and his head snapped towards the door. Gohan was standing there awkwardly, "Oh... Gohan-" Goten put his shirt down," You could have knocked... I didn't hear you came in."

"Well it's not every day I see my brother examining his body in his mirror," he laughed and patted Goten's back softly.

Goten went downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his dad doing something to the sink, "Dad what in kami's name are you doing?" Goku came out to greet his son.

"Chi-Chi was complaining about the sink and she said it was clogged so I'm trying to fix it," Goten picked up one of the pieces and looked at it curiously.

"Well I think it has to be together for it to be clogged," he tossed the piece on the table and went into the fridge.

"Hey dad do we have any pickles?" the Demi-Saiyan suddenly had a strange craving for pickles and ketchup.

"That's a weird question..." Goku's voice was muffled because he was on the floor. He came out again and scratched his head, "Check the cabinets I think I put them in their by accident," Goten opened the door and found them.

"Thanks, also I'll go get Gohan to help you."

"Please," Goten laughed and then went back upstairs.

"Dads dismantling the sink I think you should help him," Goten said taking a bite from the snack.

"Oh geez dad-" he turned and was surprised to see the jar, "I thought you hated pickles?" Goten shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

"Guess not, but they are pretty good," Gohan shook his head and went downstairs.

"What a strange family," he said to himself; Goten heard and threw a pillow playfully at him.

"You're part if this family Gohan!"

* * *

Trunks was lying on his bed thinking _'Dad is getting really Suspicious... He can't find out, yet'_ he flipped onto his stomach.

_'I should have listened to Goten when he told me... hell I'm not ready to become a father...'_ Trunks got up and walked downstairs.

Vegeta was in the living room watching some talk show. Trunks went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Vegeta knew Trunks was in the room but he continued to focus on the television.

Trunks greeted his dad and went back upstairs quickly, "Boy can I have a word with you?" Trunks legs felt like lead but he managed to make his way back to the sofa.

"Yes dad..."

"You and kakarot's son have been spending a lot of time together... More than usual," Vegeta didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Well we are best friends; we've been there for each other's since a young age..."

"Are you two more than friends...?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it because I take my writing seriously . Chapter 3 shouldn't be long so you won't have to wait too long, thanks for reading. Review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**


	3. Awkward conversations& broken sinks

**Chapter 3 is here! I wanted to thank anyone who reviewed and who is following my story. Writing isn't easy and it's something you have to practice and stuff, so thank you it means a lot. Well enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**

* * *

Chapter 3- Awkward conversations & Broken Sinks

"Are you two more than friends...?" Vegeta said awkwardly. Trunks started rubbing his neck.

"Um... father where is this coming from?" Vegeta coughed and blushed.

"No reason just asking, your mother is always complaining about me not 'socializing' with you," Trunks laughed nervously and started looking down at his feet.

"Well um... I guess it's good to socialize, but you never seemed like the socializing type..."

"Your right I'll rather be away from people-" Vegeta got up and started walking out to the gravity room again, "Also you never answered my question..." Trunks gulped.

"Um... I just remember something; mom wanted me to pick up something for her... So I'll just do that," he lied horribly but walked out before any further questions.

"Horrible liar, just like kakarot," Vegeta mumbled to himself smirking.

* * *

"Dad are we doing this right?"

"Oh course, just take this out and..." water started spraying all over the place. Goku's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Is the sink still clogged?" Gohan turned the water on; he shook his head and sighed.

"Why don't we just get a plumber?" Gohan suggested.

"Because of Chi-Chi, she's trying to save money and stuff..."

"She doesn't know that you're fixing it does she?" Goku started whistling; Gohan just pinched the bridge of nose and started laughing.

"Well she was going to call a plumber, but I wanted to surprise her... And being dead and all I wanted to be useful," Goku started twisting something and the water stopped.

"Dad I think you did it," Gohan said as the water started to drain slowly.

"Told you I could do it," Goku then looked down; he was suddenly standing in a puddle.

"It's leaking..."

"..."

"Call the Plumber now?"

"Quick before Chi-Chi gets home!"

"On it!"

* * *

"Hey Trunks, you needed to tell me something important?" Trunks looked very nervous.

"Uh... Yeah I do... Goten we...we can't keep the baby..." Trunks couldn't look at Goten's face.

"Why not?"

"My dad, it's my dad I think he knows... Hell we just had the most awkward conversation ever-"

"What does Vegeta have to do with** THIS** conversation?" Trunks gulped he knew he was trying to change the subject.

"Trunks our parents don't even know about our relationship... This isn't easy for me either but I do want to keep it because it's me and you in one life-"

"We have to tell someone Goten," Trunks said again.

"Fine, we'll tell Gohan... But I'm just scared."

"Don't worry Gohan is the most accepting person ever!" Trunks yelled happily.

"I guess..." Goten hesitated

"Come on let's go." Goten groaned and followed him.

* * *

Gohan was in the living room studying some history book; he was flipping through the pages quietly with the television on low volume so he could concentrate more.

"Studying like always Gohan?" Gohan looked up from the book and smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't help it I guess..." he started swaying away from his sentence and started blushing.

"Even when you're long out of school," Trunks took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch Gohan was sitting at.

"So why are you guys here?" Goten went pale again, "You alright Goten?"

He nodded and started squeezing his boyfriends hand, "Um well me and Goten are in a relationship and"

"Well finally!" Gohan yelled out loud.

"What?" the couple said together.

"You've finally came out! I knew you two were together all along!" Gohan was so happy; just like a little kid when he just impressed his mother.

"You knew…How?" Gohan started smirking.

"Big brother knows everything about his little sibling Goten," Goten started laughing nervously.

"Well Big brother... I'm pregnant..."

Gohan's already porcelain skin went even paler, he had a look of shock and confusion on his face, "What?"

* * *

**I'm so mean I always leave cliffhangers. Chapter 3 was really short my usual chapter length is in the one thousand range but this one is like seven- hundred (To short -_-) well thanks for reading Review, add to favorites if you like or love it. Thanks again bye~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**


	4. Understandings& Babysitting

**Ciao here's chapter 4, in this story I made Trunks eight-teen, Goten seven-teen, and Pan Four. I know I think she's like ten in GT but I wanted to change it up; you'll understand why I did this later on in the chapters. And I'm not a fan of GT anyway so I was a little hesitate about putting Pan in this chapter. I don't want to keep you waiting so enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX.**

* * *

_(Recap of chapter 3) _

_"Big brother knows everything about his little sibling Goten," Goten started laughing nervously._

_"Well Big brother... I'm pregnant..."_

_Gohan's already porcelain skin went even paler, he had a look of shock and confusion on his face, "What?"_

* * *

Chapter 4- Understanding& Babysitting

"What Goten?" Gohan dropped his book.

"You're disappointed in me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything..." Goten started tearing up again.

"No, No I'm not!" Gohan pleaded as he tried to calm the boy down, "I'm just surprised... Well you're male and all..." he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well we wanted to tell you first because you have more experience with this sort of thing," Trunks said destroying the awkwardness.

Gohan was still rubbing his neck; he really didn't know what to say, "Um well... Are you keeping it?"

"Of course I'm keeping it Gohan!" Goten snapped and placed his hand over his stomach, "I don't appreciate you calling my **CHILD** an **IT**," Goten put his nose in the air and turned away from his brother.

_'Mood swings already?'_ Gohan thought to himself, "Well are you going to keep him or her?" Goten didn't answer.

"Yes, Goten wants to keep it," Trunks answered.

Goten glared at Trunks and folded his arms, "Trunks wanted to kill OUR child," Gohan looked down.

"You weren't implying that I should kill him or her right?" Gohan jumped; he's never been this scared of his brother before. _'Maybe he takes more after Mom...'_

"No, I was just saying that you two are young and you have your whole life ahead of you..." Trunks nodded, "But I would never be disappointed in you Goten."

"Really?" Goten had tears of joy and relief.

"Really and..." He snapped out of his daze and looked at his brother.

"And what?" Gohan grinned and had an evil sound in his voice.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Goten sat on the couch angrily, "Gohan I'm going to kill you!" He turned and yelled at him.

"Bye thanks for agreeing to this, we won't be out to long!" Gohan and Videl laughed and closed the door behind themselves.

"Damn Babysitting... Stupid Gohan... Stupid Trunks for leaving me..." He started mumbling some more curses before realizing his little niece Pan was in front of him.

"Uncle Goten want to play with Mr. Cuddles?" She held up a huge fluffy Dog.

Goten patted her head and smiled, "Not right now Pan why don't you watch TV?" Goten turned on the television set and she smiled and turned around.

"Ok!" She skipped and landed in front of the screen. "Not to close Pan I don't want to hear Gohan's mouth," She put up her hand and was automatically glued to the cartoon playing.

Goten went into the kitchen to see if they had anything chocolate to eat, the phone started ringing and he rushed over to answer it, "Hello? Son residence Goten speaking," he plopped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Hey Goten!" Goten groaned and balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"What do you want Trunks?" He had annoyance in his voice.

"I wanted to check up on you, are you okay?"

"I'm stuck on babysitting duty, there's no chocolate in the house, and I feel horrible, what do you think Trunks?" Goten was feeling incredibly cranky.

"I wish I could be there but mom needed help on her latest project..."

"A piece of junk is more important than your relationship?" His eyebrow went up.

"No, No... That's not what I'm saying; ugh I have to go..."

"Whatever Bye!" Goten slammed the phone on the hook before Trunks could say anything.

"Asshole," Goten said to himself before he went back to the living room with a carton of ice cream.

* * *

"Pan where are you?" Goten got off the couch and started looking under tables and behind the coat hanger.

"Pan!" he knew what his younger niece was doing so he played along, "All well I can't find her, gosh Videl and Gohan will be so upset when they found out she went missing!" He turned when he heard a giggle coming from behind the TV.

"Got you!" he grabbed her and picked her up, "Wow you're getting really good at these hiding places."

She started laughing loudly holding on to he's neck, "Time for bed, Your mom and dad will be home any second," He went upstairs and put her to bed, "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," Pan yawned and closed her eyes.

He turned off the light and went back to the living room throwing himself on the sofa exhausted. The door opened and in came the two. "We're back!" Goten threw a pillow at them.

"Nice to see you to," Gohan said sarcastically.

"Shut up Gohan! Not in the mood."

"Never are now a days..." another pillow came flying his way, "Sorry, sorry. How was she?"

"Not as hyper and energetic, TV was really doing the work," Goten got up and stretched.

"That's good, well I'll see you tomorrow because I still have to help dad," The two boys laughed; Goten waved at them and shut the door behind him.

_'Thank Kami that's over.' _

* * *

Trunks was training with the robots Bulma created, it was a slow day and Goten was still giving him the silent treatment so he decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet. He went super saiyan and destroyed the robots in one blast; it wasn't really much of a challenge though.

"Why so angry son?" Trunks turned and saw his father leaning against the door frame lazily.

"Not angry just stressed..." he continued punching and kicking.

"What could you possibly be stressed about?" little emotion and sympathy was in his voice.

"I just have a lot on my plate..." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yes of course you do."

Trunks wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed a towel around his neck, "Dad can I asked you a question?"

"Just say it," he said in a annoyed tone.

"Do you know about Goten?" Vegeta stepped forward.

"Of course I know-"

"You're not angry or surprised?" Trunks was bewildered by his dad's reaction.

"Why the hell would I be angry about that? Hell I'm just bursting with joy, on the inside that is."

"B-But..."

"I'm happy because they'll be another powerful saiyan on this wasteland you call earth."

"..."

Vegeta walked by the door and stopped, "Because I'm in a good mood I'm not going to tell your mother-" Trunks sighed in relief, "You're going to tell her, I'm going to give you three hours nothing more," Vegeta had three fingers up.

_'Shit...Goten!'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know it's annoying sorry but I have to keep you guys interested, like I said before I know Pan is like ten but I changed it up for important reason though. Gohan wanted Goten to babysit because he wanted to teach him what taking care of a child is like (and he wanted to go out) so Goten was stuck on babysitting duty (he didn't have other plans anyway). So yeah, also the sink is still broken Vegeta is being a prat, and Gohan is just Gohan thanks for reading review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **


	5. Countdown

**Hey their Fanfiction, I'm here to present Chapter 5. I'm sorry it took like a week but I was writing a very short story (One that I'm not uploading -_-). But then I said hey why don't I get off my lazy ass and get this chapter uploaded, so here it is. It's not that short so I'm glad; Enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX **

* * *

_(Recap of chapter 4) _

_"You're not angry or surprised?" Trunks was bewildered by his dad's reaction._

_"Why the hell would I be angry about that? Hell I'm just bursting with joy, on the inside that is."_

_"B-But..."_

_"I'm happy because they'll be another powerful sayian on this wasteland you call earth."_

_"..."_

_Vegeta walked by the door and stopped, "Because I'm in a good mood I'm not going to tell your mother-" Trunks sighed in relief, "You're going to tell her, I'm going to give you three hours nothing more," Vegeta had three fingers up._

_'Shit...Goten!'_

* * *

Chapter 5- Countdown

"Three hours! But dad…" Vegeta had his hand up making Trunks shut his mouth automatically.

"No but's son, I know that you'll never tell her unless I did it. So for my amusement and your suffering I'm giving you three whole hours," Trunks was now in a messed up situation.

Both ways he'll probably get the same reaction, but he didn't want to tell his mother because she'll tell Chi-Chi, and she'll spread the word and everyone will know, "D-Dad..."

Vegeta slammed the door behind him and Trunks was left standing there completely lost _'What am I supposed to do?' _

Trunks stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he looked at the clock he had two hours and fifty minutes left.

After slipping on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, with clean socks he went down into the living room. Bulma wasn't home yet so he didn't worry; Bulla was on the couch watching TV with Vegeta.

Trunks went into the kitchen for a can of soda; he walked to the arm chair and sat down keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Son your mother should be home in twenty minutes," Vegeta had the remote in his hand and he started flipping channels.

Trunks heart started racing but he didn't know what to say, "Um..." he gulped. The phone started to ring and he quickly got up, "Capsule Corps."

"Hi Trunks, is Bulma home?" He recognized that voice it was a person he really didn't want to talk to right now.

"Hi Chi-Chi, no mom isn't home right this second."

"Well when she gets in tell her to call me..." Trunks was about to ask why but the other line ended and a ringing sound kept echoing.

_'Great the gossip queens are probably talking about someone again...' _he was brought away from his thoughts when the front door opened.

"Trunks could you give me a hand?" Bulma asked about to drop the brown bag. The boy ran over to catch it.

"Mom what's all this?" he placed the bag on the table.

"Just some groceries for tonight's dinner," she placed her jacket on the chair and went in the other room to put her shoes in the closet.

"Chi-Chi called asking for you," Trunks was leaning against the counter with his palms pushing against the end.

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me. Do you want chicken or steak?" she went into the refrigerator and held up two choses of meat.

"Steak, Hey mom..." Bulma placed the steak next to Trunks and looked up.

"Yeah Trunks?" the lavender hair boy was growing very nervous now, his mother was still looking up but he looked away.

"Mom um can I have a soda before dinner?" he was yelling at himself for being so weak, she nodded her head.

"Sure, but that means you have to drink water later."

Trunks went into the fridge and back into the living room rejoining his father. Vegeta now had two fingers up with a smirk on his face.

_'This is going to be way harder than I thought...'_

* * *

_'I don't know what's worse, getting your boyfriend knocked up, or being threatened by your own father'_ Trunks was picking at his food trying to find the courage to tell his mother.

The clock was ticking slowly in the background, it was like the whole world disappeared and it was just you and the clock. Trunks looked at his father who was putting up his index finger without anyone else realizing.

_'Why is it so hot in here?'_ he took a sip of water, well it wasn't hours it was minutes... And then seconds. Trunks had it he got up and slammed his fist on the table startling Bulma and Bulla.

"Trunks... What's gotten into you?"

"Mom I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" she was still shocked from his sudden outburst.

"Mom um... Me and Goten are..."

* * *

"Goten honey you're not eating," Gohan looked at him quietly. Gohan and Videl decided to eat over tonight.

Chi-Chi was really starting to worry about her son. She did notice his sudden food choices and emotional change, but she never thought it was serious. It's definitely not life threatening serious so she thought it was just another _'teenage phase'. _

Even Goku's been noticing something weird; he's always saying how he feels another Ki. But Goten always assures him that it's nothing.

"I'm not that hungry..." Goten received gasp's from everyone in the room (expect from Goku and Pan, so not everyone).

"Not hungry... Goten you're like a bottomless pit," Videl earned a glare from her brother-in-law.

"I don't really feel good," Chi-Chi quickly placed her hand on his forehand.

"Everything feels normal, no fever, and no discoloration, "Goten knocked the hand away.

"I'm tired, excuse me," he went upstairs to his room and closed the door.

"That was close I thought you were going to find out that he was pregn-" Gohan quickly covered his mouth.

"What Gohan?" Chi-Chi whipped her head around and faced her oldest son, "Find out that he's what?" Gohan started cursing himself out underneath his breath.

"Um..."

* * *

"Goten's what!" Bulma looked like she was about to faint; Vegeta was cutting his steak with a knife.

"Mom please don't be mad..." Trunks pleaded looking at his father for support.

"Trunks I'm not mad... This is all too much... Vegeta how…."

"How what women?" Vegeta placed the silverware down and folded his arms.

"How is it possible for Goten to get pregnant? He's a boy for kami's sake!"

"Earthlings are so annoying... Homosexual Sayian couples are able to bear children, but it's only more common upon third-class warriors. Saying that Kakarot and his spawns are third-class warriors they can have children," Trunks was wondering why his father never told him this before.

"Dad why didn't you tell me this before…"

"I told Kakarot's spawn, he should have told you," Trunks face paled. Goten did try to tell him but he didn't listen.

Suddenly a loud thud echoed through the kitchen; Bulma finally collapsed, "Mom wake up!"

* * *

**The dreaded cliffhanger! I know, I know it sucks but I have to keep you guys interested. Next chapter will continue off of Gohan's part because I didn't really explain it to well. If I take forever with chapter 6 I'm probably playing minecraft on Xbox just kidding, Thanks for reading, review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX **


	6. Gohan's big mouth

**Chapter 6! I want to thank all of the people who reviewed because that means a lot to me. This chapter is way longer than usual, I'm actually pretty surprised. Anyway um like I said before chapter 6 would continue off of Gohan's part because I didn't explain it well, but yeah I wanted to tell you that again. Hormonal Goten in this chapter, and now we'll see what Chi-Chi thinks of this (so excited!). Don't want to keep talking so enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**

* * *

Chapter 6- Gohan's big mouth

"Well look at the time... Videl, Pan it's time to go... Dinner was lovely mom bye!" Gohan started pushing out his wife and child.

"Hold it right there mister!" Chi-Chi had one hand on her hip and the other one was out, "You're not leaving that easily! Now tell me what's wrong with my baby?"

Gohan started playing with his fingers, he was now scared of his little brother and his mother (well he always feared her). "I... um Well... I really need to get going..."

"Gohan!" she had a deadly tone in her voice; Gohan flinched.

"Goten caught an uh... Cold! That's right," Chi-Chi eyed him for a moment before nodding _'okay'._

"I better get him some medicine!" Gohan quickly stopped her.

"No!" all eyes were on him, he had to think of something fast, "That's probably not necessary mom..." She folded her arms.

"Why not," Gohan rubbed his neck clearly nervous and unsure.

"Because it's not that serious... I mean a cold will go away in a few days..." Gohan looked at his sleeping daughter, "Better get going mom, see you tomorrow," Chi-Chi waved and sighed.

"Good night Gohan," she smiled and went to tend to the dishes.

"Takes after his Father," she turned to look at Goku's sleeping figure; she giggled a little.

"Just like his father."

* * *

"Mom, Mom wake up..." Trunks said still shaking her unconscious figure.

"Don't just stand their boy, Help her up!" Vegeta grabbed her legs and Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders.

They dropped her on the sofa and Trunks ran his hand through his hair, Vegeta was snickering in the background, "This went better than expected..." Vegeta said; Trunks looked down at her.

"I don't know how almost giving her a concussion is good, Kami this isn't how I imagined it..." Vegeta was just looking at her.

Bulla ran in and she was crying yelling if mommy was okay. Trunks assured her that she was fine and he wiped away her tears, she giggled and hugged him.

Trunks smiled and told her it was ready for bed. After she went upstairs he turned to face his father, "You're pretty good with kid's son," Vegeta turned to exit without saying another word.

Trunks was still looking at the door that was now completely closed, "maybe dad's right… I guess I don't mind becoming a father… damn it! I need apologize to Goten," Trunks went into the kitchen to get a bag of ice to put on his mother's head.

"Tomorrow after mom fully recover…" He went into the dining room to clean up the dirty dishes; but he didn't know how to face Goten right now.

* * *

"This is so cute!" Goten held up one of pan's outfits to his brother, "I'll love to have a little girl, she can compete in tournaments and have her older cousin to talk to."

Gohan loved seeing his brother happy, but he had to tell him about his little slip up, "Hey Goten... Remember when you left dinner early last night?"

"Yeah," he was still looking at the baby clothes, "Look at this! So adorable," Goten folded the shirt and placed it in the pile.

"Well uh... Please don't be mad at me..." Goten turned around and smiled.

"I won't I promise, besides it can't be that bad right?" Gohan nodded hesitantly before clapping his hands together.

"Well I kind of sort of almost told mom about your condition..." Goten stopped what he was doing and he turned around again clearly upset.

"What! We told you not to tell anyone!" Gohan looked down not wanting to look at the boy.

"I know, I know but it slipped... I wasn't thinking!"

"You never think Gohan! I thought you were the smart one here! Why don't you just shout out to the world 'Goten's pregnant by Trunks'..." Gohan knew when Goten got like this to just let him talk; because you'll never get a word in.

"You said you wouldn't get mad, so you lied," Gohan pointed a figure at him.

Goten sighed angrily and went back to the clothes, "Life sucks so much Gohan! I'm pregnant and my boyfriend is giving me the silent treatment, why am I such a screw up?" he slammed the shirt down and started crying.

"Wait I thought it was the other way around, I thought you weren't talking to Trunks..." Goten started crying harder.

Gohan quickly went to comfort his little brother. The doorbell started ringing, "I have to get that I'll be back," Goten nodded and wiped his eyes.

Gohan ran down the stairs to get the door, he was very surprised at the guest, "Trunks! What are you doing here?" he glanced back at the steps really fast.

Trunks tried to locate what Gohan was looking at, "Chi-Chi told me that Goten was here helping you with something."

"Y-Yeah he's upstairs helping me fold Pan's clothes..."

Trunks smiled and tried to look over the taller boy, "Can I talk to him?" Gohan snapped out of his daze and laughed nervously.

"Um... Now isn't the best time..."

"Why not?" Trunks was confused.

"Um because-"

"Gohan, who's at the door?" Goten walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw the lavender hair boy.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" he folded his arms waiting for an explanation.

"I wanted to apologize, I was being insensitive and you were right I should have been there when you had to babysit... But I really do want this child," Goten smiled and pulled him in a tight bear hug.

"Do you really mean it? But I let my emotions take over me I should be the one apologizing though..." Trunks shook his head he wanted to take the fall for this one.

Goten smiled in glee and he pulled Trunks inside, "I'm helping Videl and Gohan with the folding... Just look at these, they're just the cutest outfits ever!" Trunks agreed; he decided to stay back so he wouldn't be in the way.

Gohan smiled and watched the two talk and laugh, he wanted to see him truly happy and now he was, "I'll be in the living room Goten, Trunks," they nodded.

When Gohan got to the last step he looked down at his watch, "I better get going, I have to help dad," he mumbled to himself. Gohan didn't want to be rude so he yelled that he was leaving, he heard them say _'okay' _ he then took his jacket and left.

"So Trunks what changed your mind? I mean you weren't too keen on having this child in the first place," Goten placed his hand on his very small bump.

"Well I told mom last night and-"

"Wait what! You told her b-but I thought-"

"It wasn't intentional... Remember how I told you that dad was acting strange and I thought he knew?" Goten nodded, "well it just happens to turn out that he did know... He gave me three hours to tell her-"

"Three hours? That is so Vegeta," Goten placed another shirt down.

"Right I know, well he said that if I didn't tell her he would... So I was under pressure... A shit load of pressure… So at dinner I sort of yelled it out, and I managed to make mom faint..." Trunks was sweating and Goten started laughing a little.

Goten took the completed pile and placed the clothes in the dresser, "Well I've been thinking also... And I think it's time to face my parents, but the problem is mom doesn't believe in kids before marriage..." he blushed madly and turned around.

Trunks also blushed and he walked over to help him, "So what should we do?" Goten shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know... I guess we can tell her tomorrow... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Trunks asked.

"For getting pregnant... For being such a burden, if you were with someone else right now you'll be so much happier..." Goten started tearing up again.

"No, No don't cry! Father told me everything, he told you didn't he?" the boy nodded not looking up.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me, but it was partially my fault to... I was caught in the heat of the moment I guess..." Goten blushed again at those memories.

"Well when I said I wanted a child I was right I would love to have a boy, I could have someone else to play video games with, and we can play football, and then we can..." Goten was smiling now, he glad to have such a supporting boyfriend; even though he suggested abortion at first.

"I was hoping a girl, it would be great to have more females in this family..." he looked down at his still small belly and laughed, "But then again... She might take after both of our mothers..." Trunks shook his head madly.

"Goten! I have a great idea in how we can tell your parents!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up suddenly having an amazing idea.

"What…"

Trunks smiled widely and thought to himself _'best idea ever!'_

* * *

Goten knocked on the door to capsule corps, Trunks decided to invite Goten's family over so that they can make their big announcement. "Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and little Pan, I'm glad you could make it!" Bulma greeted everybody and she offered to take their coats.

"Thank you for inviting us," Chi-Chi handed her coat over and she went into the living room.

Bulma noticed that Goten was the last one so she pulled him over, "so Goten how are you feeling?" she whispered to him.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking," she nodded and they went to rejoin everyone.

Vegeta was in the corner like always watching everyone from a far distance. Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi were talking in the kitchen preparing lunch; and that left Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Goten. "So Trunks how are things?' Goku was the first to talk.

"Great, Mom finished her projects and everything, so now I guess its relaxation for now…" Goten rolled his eyes.

"How's old veggie head?" Goku smirked over in Vegeta's direction.

"I heard that Kakarot!" everyone in the living room laughed, expect for the prince who was too busy thinking of ways to destroy everyone.

"Lunch is ready!" Bulma yelled placing a dish of sandwiches on the table; Chi-Chi and Videl came in with some drinks, plates, and silverware.

After everyone was sitting down the two Sayian's started grabbing all the food they could eat. The wives were pacing themselves and the children were playing with their food instead, "the way you two eat is ridiculous," Bulma said folding her arms in disgust.

Goku took one big gulp of his drink; "I can't help it I just love food!" he laughed and took a bite of his fifth sandwich.

Trunks also took a bite but he turned and noticed that Goten's face was pale and a sickly shade of green, "are you okay?" Goten nodded and started drinking his water.

Trunks thought that this was probably the best time to make his announcement , "um can I get everyone's attention…" everybody stopped what they were doing, "me and Goten would like to tell you guys something very important… we are in a current relationship…" Chi-Chi was shocked by this.

"W-What…" she was looking at her youngest son, "and you didn't tell me! Goten how could you? I missed your first date! How long was this going on?"

"About two years…"

"I missed so much!"

"We also have another announcement… we're expecting a child…" Chi-Chi froze and had her mouth wide opened.

Goku was congratulating the two and Chi-Chi was still frozen, "Before marriage! No, no, no this is unacceptable you two are getting married right away!" everybody slapped their heads.

"I don't feel so good!" Goten ran out the room and Trunks followed closely behind him.

"At least mom took it well," Gohan said to Bulma who still had her hand against her head.

"Yeah at least she didn't faint…" Gohan panted her back and went to go find the couple.

'_Only mom would have a reaction like this...'_

* * *

**Very long chapter indeed, looks like Chi-Chi took the news well… but now she's pushing marriage. Poor Goten and Trunks… Vegeta is still his old not caring self, and Bulma is just being supportive. I also wanted to say that I got this review asking on how the child is supposed to come out, I don't want to give it away but I'll just say the pretty much obvious. It's going to be a C-section, well I hope you liked this chapter review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **


	7. Not ready for marriage

**Hey guys finally got chapter 7 finished and ready, I want to thank all of you guys for liking and reviewing it means a lot to me. I'm really, really glad with the stories progress and status views and everything. And yeah that's pretty much it, love all the support I've became a Beta reader also I wanted to do that for the longest time so right now I'm happy. Thank you enjoy this chapter~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **

* * *

Chapter 7- Not ready for marriage

"Goten's okay just a little morning sickness," Trunks announced when he walked back into the dining room with Gohan.

"Good Gohan, Trunks you're back! I need a good date for the wedding!" Everyone in the room face palmed again.

"Mom don't you think marriage is a little too much? I mean they're only seven-teen, eight-teen..." Gohan asked as he looked at Trunks.

"No it's not Gohan, pregnancy before marriage is too much... Oh my I'm going to have another grandchild!" Bulma and Videl decided that they should clean up the table while Chi-Chi kept fantasizing.

Goten walked back into the room feeling loads better. But he was ambushed by a bone crushing hug, "Poor baby are you feeling okay? Do you need anything? Crackers, Water? Here sit down," Goten tried to talk but he couldn't.

"Mom I don't think-"

"You shouldn't be on your feet that much..."

"Mom I-"

"So much to do, I have to plan everything! So much to do..."

"Can I just-"

"The food, of course and with Goku and Vegeta-"

"Mom!" Goten shouted but he got Chi-Chi's attention, "Thank you... Mom all this isn't needed, marriage is a huge step and we're still young."

Chi-Chi gave her young son a disapproving look and shook her head, "You two are going to be parents in eight months! You have to be married, husband and husband," Goten sighed and slumped down in his seat wishing he didn't say anything.

"Dad help," Goku shook his head apparently he was siding with Chi-Chi.

"Son I think your mother is right with this one..."

"But dad, I don't want to be rushed, I had a perfect relationship for two years! Marriage changes things a lot!" Goten was feeling very annoyed.

"A baby changes things _a lot_ Goten!" Chi-Chi said in her _'this conversation is over'_ tone.

Goten got up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he ran up towards him.

"I'm going to get some air; mom is being unbearable right now..." Trunks grabbed his hand and they stood there for a while.

"I won't fly... Can I just get some time alone?" Goten grabbed his hand away and creaked the door open; he looked back at Trunks and gave him a kiss on the lips before closing the door behind him.

When Trunks came back in the living room he gave Chi-Chi an angry glare before looking down. Gohan gave him a sympathetic look before talking, "It's just his hormones he'll be fine Trunks don't worry," Trunks folded his arms and went into a thinking position.

"Thanks Gohan, but that's not bothering me... Marriage... A few days ago I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't ready for a child... I don't want to mess things up if settling down doesn't work out," Vegeta walked up towards him.

"Son you're going to have to take this like a man, welcome to adulthood it's a bitch isn't it?" Trunks laughed a little before smiling.

"It is... Gohan want am I going to do?"

"I'll talk to mom later but right now let's just wait for Goten to come back," Trunks nodded and he took a seat.

_'Am I ready for marriage?' _

* * *

Goten went to his favorite spot; and that was the tree he and Trunks always went to. He took a seat and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Why does mom have to be so demanding? She wouldn't even hear me out... Maybe I'm overreacting again..." he placed his palms on the ground and he looked up to the sky.

"I know Trunks doesn't want to get married to me, especially when I get a huge stomach he wouldn't want to stay with me..." Goten thought this was his hormones talking again but he couldn't even think straight.

Goten knew how differently everything will be once his child came into the world. It wouldn't be like old times with just him and Trunks, it'll be him, Trunks, and the _baby_. He was starting to have second thoughts and regrets, but he'll be selfish if he just abort it like it's nothing at all.

"What am I thinking!" he placed a hand on his stomach, "I love you, I could never do such a cruel thing to you!" Goten then had a thought.

_'When you come into the world you'll be loved by everyone! I can see it now, your first steps, first words, spoiled rotten by grandma'. _

Goten got up and decided that he should get back to Capsule Corps before everyone starts worrying, "all because of you."

Goten patted his stomach and started walking _'because of you'_.

* * *

Goten opened the door as quietly as possible and walked inside closing the door very slowly so it wouldn't back so much noise. He heard his mom talking about wedding invites and he just rolled his eyes, he crept into the living room going unnoticed until Pan literally tackled him on the couch.

"Uncle Goten you're back! I missed you!" Pan shouted when she landed on him; Goten placed her on the floor and smiled at her.

"I missed you too, all full of energy aren't you?" she grinned widely and nodded.

Goten didn't realize that the others entered until he turned to look at the door, "Go play with Bulla now..."

"Aw, can you come play with us please?" Goten shook his head.

"Not right now later maybe," she pouted before saying _'okay'_. Goten watched her run outside and he sighed; He got up to face everyone.

"Goten are you okay now? You had me worried sick!" Trunks hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Goten said _'he was fine'_ and he sat back down, "Where did you go? You didn't fly right?"

Goten quickly silenced the lavender haired boy so he could get a word in, "breathe Trunks, I didn't fly, and I went by our favorite tree so I could just get my thoughts sorted out... But I'm fine now I just got a little over emotional."

Chi-Chi walked in with her arms folded but had an accepting smile on, "Goten I've been thinking... I don't really accept child before marriage but I don't want to rush you into something you're not comfortable in," she placed a hand on his shoulders.

Goten looked up at her with a happy face on,"Thanks mom and I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to yell I was just upset because you wouldn't listen..."

Chi-Chi started tearing up,"Well baby don't worry about that anymore mommy is here!" she cried while hugging him tightly.

Everyone else had blank _'I give up faces on' _They all knew how melodramatic Chi-Chi was. Goten on the other hand was trying to escape the grasp but she was holding on tight, "Help me!" Goten shouted.

Trunks just stood there not surprised at all '_Only Chi-Chi'. _

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger I'm surprised . School for me is starting on the sixth and I might not be able to update this frequently; I'm really sad about that. So chapter 8 is probably going to be somewhat in September before the sixth, and then the other chapters will have a short delay. The other reason is that I want update my other story **_**'Down Deep'**_** (Harry Potter not Dragon ball Z). I've been busy with this one so I want to bring my attention back over to that story for a while. That's pretty much what I wanted to say, thanks for reading. Review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **


	8. Apologies& Planning

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry it took so long but eighth sucks and its so much work! A lot of drama has been coming up and it's really hard to get into a writing mood. Well here's chapter Eight, it's not too short (Pretty long). I hope you enjoy **** ~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**

* * *

_(Recap of chapter 7) _

_Chi-Chi walked in with her arms folded but had an accepting smile on, "Goten I've been thinking... I don't really accept child before marriage but I don't want to rush you into something you're not comfortable in," she placed a hand on his shoulders._

_Goten looked up at her with a happy face on, "Thanks mom and I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to yell I was just upset because you wouldn't listen..."_

_Chi-Chi started tearing up, "Well baby don't worry about that anymore mommy is here!" she cried while hugging him tightly._

_Everyone else had blank 'I give up faces on' they all knew how melodramatic Chi-Chi was. Goten on the other hand was trying to escape the grasp but she was holding on tight, "Help me!" Goten shouted._

_Trunks just stood there not surprised at all 'Only Chi-Chi'._

* * *

Chapter 8- Apologies& planning

Goten finally escaped his mother's grasp and quickly went over to the other side of the room. Bulma and Videl reentered the room trying to catch up on anything that they missed.

"So Goten are you going to tell the others?" Bulma asked.

He was confused, "others? The rest of the Z-team?" she nodded, "Ugh I don't know... Should we Trunks?" he didn't say anything.

"Well it'll make since you guys, because the next time we see them you'll probably have the child already and they'll be confused," Goten shrugged his shoulders a little at Gohan's explanation.

"Maybe you're right..." Trunks was still quiet thinking to himself again. He didn't really want to tell the others, but he didn't want them to find out from his mother or Chi-Chi.

Trunks looked over at Goten. He was showing, but you'll only really see it if you look closely because it's still small. "I agree with Gohan on this one," he finally spoke up.

"You do?" Trunks nodded.

"Yes, Because You're showing a tiny bit..." Goten blushed, "And soon it won't be that easy to hide, so we should tell them as soon as possible."

Vegeta was in the corner trying to stay in a distant from everyone, he knew where this was going and he didn't want to be involved in Bulma's plans. "I'll throw a little get together!" Vegeta groaned knowing that she was going to say that.

"Women didn't we have one last month?" he said annoyed; Bulma winked and pointed at him.

"Yes, but the more the better right?" the Sayian started walking trying to escape everyone.

"I'm going to the gravity room, don't bother me!" he slammed the door; leaving the others in discussion.

"Ignore him let's just get back on topic. This will be great because the whole team is only usually together when a huge threat is approaching," Bulma explained.

Goku was getting bored so he went to join the antisocial prince. "When should we plan this mom?" she placed a finger on her chin.

"Saturday, then we have enough time to contact everyone and it's more convenient since it's a weekend," they all agreed.

Gohan said that it was getting late. He got Pan and he said his goodbyes to everyone else before shutting the door. Chi-Chi figured it was time for her to go to, she went to get Goku and they told Goten that they'll be outside waiting.

"Bye Trunks I'll see you tomorrow..." Goten gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Night Goten."

Goten waved and said his last goodbyes before exiting. Trunks made sure the door was locked and he went upstairs to get ready for bed, "Night mom," Bulma nodded and went to get Bulla.

_'Still nervous'_

* * *

"Women, will you fix these bots already!" Vegeta yelled from outside; Bulma was busy making invitations.

"Will you stop destroying them! They're not Sayians!" she yelled back from the kitchen helping Bulla get the glue off her hands.

"Why are you even throwing this stupid party?" he walked in with his arms folded and leaned on the door frame.

Bulma went towards the sink and turned on the water, "For an appropriate way to announce Goten's pregnancy..." she turned the knobs and went to get a paper towel, "and besides we haven't seen them in a while-"

"A month isn't a while, thirty to thirty-one days isn't a while women," Bulma threw the paper towel in the garbage and grabbed the unfinished invites.

"Well you're going to be involved in this whenever you like it or not, plus the food..." she smirked knowing that she had him by a thread.

"I'll be their! But only because the bots are broken again-"

"Correction Veggie, _Destroyed!"_ she went into the living room and placed the papers on the coffee table.

"Why don't you get Karkarot to dress like a giant baby, that'll make him look even more like a moron!" Vegeta started laughing loudly to himself while Bulma was trying to get those disturbing images out of her mind.

"Thanks for polluting my mind with strange images of Goku, why don't you go check up on Trunks?" Vegeta grumbled but left because he really didn't have anything else to do.

When Vegeta reached Trunks' bedroom and he bragged in not even bothering to knock, "D-Dad!" Trunks quickly placed something underneath his pillow quickly.

"I don't even want to know what you're doing," the boy blushed but then coughed to clear his throat.

"Um dad... Why are you here anyway?" Trunks said nervously glancing behind his back making sure the item was covered perfectly.

Vegeta was just standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded, and was staring at his son with his normal angry glare; but he was pissed off. Bulma wouldn't fix the training robots because she was too _'busy'_ with this _'blasted party' _coming up.

"Get up we're going sparring!" he snapped angrily; but Trunks was going to protest.

"But dad I was going to meet Goten..."

"Then tell him to come along," Vegeta said smartly.

"He's pregnant, he can't spar dad... Can't you just wait for mom to repair the training bots?" he pleaded.

Vegeta had enough talk, he grabbed Trunks by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room. "We're going to Kakarot's place, complain and I'll take away your allowance."

"Dad I'm eight-teen..." Vegeta smirked and grabbed the door knob to the front door.

"Well you need money to go on a date with your precious boyfriend now do you?" Trunks closed his mouth knowing that the Sayian was right for once.

"Now let's go, I don't have all day," Trunks sighed roughly and followed him to Goten's house.

_'Parents...' _

* * *

Goku was walking towards his house with a huge fish around his neck. His clothes were drying slowly in the heat and he was whistling a small song.

When he finally arrives at the front door he saw Goten waiting outside for something. "Hey Goten, waiting for someone?" the seven-teen year old nodded and looked up to the sky; trying to locate Trunks.

"Yeah, Trunks promised to take me out today and I'm waiting for him..."

"Oh, wonder why he's running late?" Goku said to himself loudly.

"I don't know, but I hope he doesn't take to long... We haven't been on a date since I found out I was pregnant..." Goten folded his arms over his tiny bump and started to worry, "What if he doesn't want to be seen in public with me? Maybe I'm just paranoid..."

Goku placed the fish on the outside table and patted Goten on the shoulder, "Don't worry too much he loves you Son..." Goten looked up with forming tears in his eyes and nodded.

"You're right, sorry for being so emotional..." Goten sensed a power energy; two exactly.

Trunks finally showed up but he had to face his very angry and annoyed boyfriend. He landed in front of Goten getting ready to explain himself, "I'm so sorry I'm late, I know I promised you to a date night but..." He turned around and saw Vegeta land.

"Kakarot get ready to train, you too Trunks!" Goten was furious as soon as he heard the word _train._

"You turned our date down to go train with Vegeta and dad! What the hell Trunks!" Trunks didn't want to train but it was his dad.

"He's my dad... I can't say no..."

"Yes you can Trunks; you're eight-teen that's practically an adult! You know how much I've been waiting for this. Even since you found out I was expecting you've been distant and finding multiple ways to avoid me! Just say no!" Trunks was looking down at the floor; he knew that Goten had a point.

"I'm not... Goten please believe me..." the younger boy didn't say anything he just stood there with no words.

"Just go with them Trunks... I'll be at Gohan's place..." he didn't look at his boyfriends face, he couldn't so he just turned his heels and started walking in the opposite direction; he just needed his brother right now.

Trunks felt horrible instantly, he didn't want to see Goten so upset and disappointed _'he's right... I need to learn how to say no to people...' _

Vegeta was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for something to happen, "Son! Are you coming or what?" Trunks walked backed with slouched shoulders; and a guilty face on.

"Yes I'm ready…" Goku eyed him carefully; he knew that Trunks wasn't up to this.

"Great, let's go."

"Coming…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Looks like relationship problems are coming up. What do you think Trunks was hiding? Hints are in the last chapter****. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so review please, hoped you've enjoyed~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX **


	9. Date Night

**Hey Fanfiction! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I've been so stressed out and busy about school that I didn't really have time to upload. But since it's a three-day weekend for my I decided to take advantages of this and write. So please enjoy and let's begin~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX.**

* * *

_(Recap of chapter 8) _

_"Just go with them Trunks... I'll be at Gohan's place..." he didn't look at his boyfriends face, he couldn't so he just turned his heels and started walking in the opposite direction; he just needed his brother right now._

_Trunks felt horrible instantly, he didn't want to see Goten so upset and disappointed 'he's right... I need to learn how to say no to people...'_

_Vegeta was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for something to happen, "Son! Are you coming or what?" Trunks walked backed with slouched shoulders; and a guilty face on._

_"Yes I'm ready…" Goku eyed him carefully; he knew that Trunks wasn't up to this._

_"Great, let's go."_

_"Coming…"_

* * *

Chapter 9-Date Night

Trunks was flying with the two Sayians trying to locate a perfect place to train. Even though the couples plans were completely ruined by a last minute training abduction (courtesy of Vegeta) he just felt awful.

"We stop here!" Vegeta yelled; they landed in a wasteland like area.

Vegeta started fixing his gloves, and he placed his fist on his hips waiting for the others. "Damn it Kakarot how long does it take for you to warm up?"

Goku started stretching loosing up his legs and arms so he can have better movement. With a final crack of his back he jumped into his fighting stance, "I'm ready now, be patience Vegeta."

The prince snarled and got into his stance, "Boy what are you waiting for, the welcome mat? Get ready!" Vegeta shouted at Trunks.

Trunks started floating up slowly towards the grown men, "I'm ready..." With a nod they powered up and started throwing punches.

* * *

After about two hours of training they were finally tired out. Vegeta however wanted to continue even though the others were dead exhausted, "You've grew soft Kakarot, I thought I was sparring Majin buu for a second."

Goku was sitting down with his legs folded (in a pretzel shape) trying to rest for a while. "Well I don't spar every single day for two to three hours straight... And besides I'm hungry!" Goku whined the last part.

Trunks was silent watching the two bicker like they always did, "You only think about food don't you Goku?" Trunks gave a small chuckle.

"Well not really, it was that one time when I didn't have anything to eat for a whole day..." Goku glanced at the sky dumbfounded, "or was that a dream..." Trunks started shaking his head not surprised at Goku's answer.

Trunks then grew silence again, thinking about Goten and how he should just apologize for being so insensitive and selfish. He hated when Goten was upset with him because he hated making his boyfriend cry.

"Goku, Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead," Goku said.

"What would you do if you were in a complicated situation..."

"Son if you're applying that this is about you and Kakarot's spawn just say it," Vegeta was sitting on a rock legs crossed.

"Well yes it is about me and Goten... But um if you were expecting, not married, or anything what would you do?" Trunks was fiddling with his thumbs.

"I'm telling you to man up, you did the dirty work, and you have to deal with the consequences..."

"Yeah but it wasn't intentional! I'm only eight-teen after all..."

"When I was eight-teen I was involved with bloody battle, purging plants twice as large as earth... I think you can handle a little brat running around."

"Maybe you should talk to him Trunks," Goku said stretching his legs and arms.

"And say what? Hey I'm sorry for ruining your life by impregnating you, I'm just so confused!" Trunks placed his head in his hands.

"We're not a therapist Trunks; just do something special for him... A date!" Goku suddenly remembered Goten talking about the plans they had together.

"I got it Goku! We have to head over to Gohan's house," Trunks flew off without any words, or explanations.

"Can we eat first?"

* * *

"I can't believe he went with them!" Goten said walking back and forth angrily in the living room, he stopped.

"Gohan you're suppose to say something!" Gohan took his eyes off of his book and shrugged.

"I don't know what to say Goten..."

"Are you ever any help?" Goten folded his arms and fell back on the couch sadly.

"He's doing this to avoid me, I know he is..."

"He's not trying to avoid you Goten, he loves you and you know he does."

"Then why did he leave me here alone, we had a date tonight... The first time in a few weeks," Gohan was trying to find the answer but he didn't have it.

"Well maybe..."

"Goten!" The door burst and Trunks came running in out of breath.

"I have nothing to say to you," Goten rotated in his seat so he wouldn't make eye contact with the lavender hair boy.

Trunks was still trying to catch his breath, "let me make everything up to you… a date, me and you no interruptions," he was waiting for an answer but Goten didn't say a word.

Goten placed his fist on his hips angrily, "you don't get it do you Trunks?" the eight-teen year old was very confused.

"Get what…"

"You don't understand how hurt I am, I've been waiting so long for you to take me out tonight but instead you went to train with Dad and Vegeta… if you don't want anything to do with me and the baby just say so…" Trunks was trying to find a way to convince his hormonal boyfriend that he'll never leave him.

"I want everything to do with you and _our _child, please let me do this for you…" Goten sighed in defeat and got up; resting his arms against his sides.

"Fine, but you better come through… no last minute training!" Trunks literally almost danced around the room because he was so happy.

He leaned in for a kissed, but got blocked by a hand instead, "No kisses… yet."

"Fair enough…"

* * *

It was a warm, cool afternoon and the couple was walking along the park path holding hands. Strangers would shoot them looks of disgust every now and then (mostly the elders) but they didn't care. "This is really nice Trunks," They stopped at a bench and sat down for a while.

"I'm glad you like it this was so overdue," Goten nodded and placed his hand on his slowly growing stomach.

"Trunks…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about marriage? I mean we've been dating for a few years now and I don't want to rush anything but…" he was shaking his hands out in front of him, "I'm not saying that we should get married…" Goten laughed nervously at himself.

"I know what you mean, by all means we shouldn't rush into anything… but in all honestly I think I'm ready," Trunks was blushing madly.

Goten was really happy to hear that, he was already having his baby so why not think about marriage at the same time. "I'm ready too, I know it sounds weird since I'm only seven-teen but we have to think about this sort of stuff now," Trunks agreed.

"Since we're on this conversation, when should we tell the others?" Goten was thinking, he knew this was bound to come up again and the party for their announcement was growing closer.

"Once everyone arrive and get settled we need to just say it."

"Right, the quicker the better," Goten got up and glanced towards the streetlights turning on one by one.

"Let's get going, I don't want to stay out here too late," he started walking away; Trunks was still sitting on the bench.

He was looking at something in his pocket playing with it a little, "Hey Trunks you coming?" he snapped out of his daze and stood up.

"Yeah I'm coming…" he stuffed the object back in his pocket and started walking casually.

'_You'll see soon.' _

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter 9! I'll like to thank all of the reviews I've received it means a ton to me. And to everyone who was waiting patiently on this thank you. Also I need ideas for what the gender should be… I know it's early but I just want your opinion, so just tell me boy or girl. But thanks for reading, Review~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. **


	10. Party Announcement

**Hey FanFiction! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! School is such a pain, and it's so annoying. This chapter took like two months and I just need to finally update my story because I'm tired of keeping you guys waiting. So enjoy~ xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**

* * *

_(Recap of chapter 9)_

_"How do you feel about marriage? I mean we've been dating for a few years now and I don't want to rush anything but…" he was shaking his hands out in front of him, "I'm not saying that we should get married…" Goten laughed nervously at himself._

_"I know what you mean, by all means we shouldn't rush into anything… but in all honestly I think I'm ready," Trunks was blushing madly._

_Goten was really happy to hear that, he was already having his baby so why not think about marriage at the same time. "I'm ready too, I know it sounds weird since I'm only seven-teen but we have to think about this sort of stuff now," Trunks agreed._

_"Since we're on this conversation, when should we tell the others?" Goten was thinking, he knew this was bound to come up again and the party for their announcement was growing closer._

_"Once everyone arrive and get settled we need to just say it."_

_"Right, the quicker the better," Goten got up and glanced towards the streetlights turning on one by one._

_"Let's get going, I don't want to stay out here too late," he started walking away; Trunks was still sitting on the bench._

_He was looking at something in his pocket playing with it a little, "Hey Trunks you coming?" he snapped out of his daze and stood up._

_"Yeah I'm coming…" he stuffed the object back in his pocket and started walking casually._

_'You'll see soon.'_

* * *

Chapter 10- Party Announcement

"No Chi-Chi It just doesn't seem like a... I know but... Okay I'll talk to you later..." Bulma placed the phone back on the receiver and carried Bulla to the living room.

"Vegeta!" She went towards the gravitation chamber and started banging on the door waiting for the Saiyan to respond.

"What is it women?" Vegeta didn't stop with his push-ups; and since he's up to one hundred and ninety two why would he. "What did I tell you and disturbing my training sessions?"

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance and adjusted Bulla in her arms, "I need you to watch Bulla I have to run to the store," the door opened reveling a very ticked of Vegeta.

"Where the hell Trunks?"

"He's with Goten, here hold her..." Bulma gave Bulla to Vegeta and placed her bag further onto her shoulder, "I'll be back to prepare dinner see you!" She readied her capsule and walked out the front door.

Vegeta was left with his daughter in his arms not knowing what to do at this point. He decided to end his session short (which he wasn't happy about), he'll just watch television instead.

In Vegeta's world training came first before anything else, but this was his daughter and he'll always have that vulnerable spot for her. The door opened and in came Trunks and Goten hand and hand, "Hey dad what's up?"

Bulla ran to greet her brother, "Son where the hell have you been?" Trunks greeted his sister and looked at his upset father.

"I was out with Goten again dad..." Vegeta folded his arms even more pissed at Trunks.

"I had to cut my training session short because you and Kakarot's spawn couldn't get back on time."

"Why did you have to cut it short?" Trunks asked trying to calm his father down.

"Because your mother had to go out for Kakarot's crazy wife... That little party you're planning" Goten actually forgot all about the plans that they had.

"Oh sorry Vegeta, if we would of known that Bulma was going out we would of tried to be here earlier," Goten apologized obviously not in the mood for arguments.

Vegeta didn't say anything; he was dead silent in his thoughts. Since he didn't want to have this "idiotic party" he didn't care, but now Bulma was practically involving him anyway she can, even if that meant babysitting his own daughter. "When will mom be back?"

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders, "in a few hours, your thing is tomorrow so she has to help Kakarot's wife with her horrible cooking," Goten give Vegeta a disapproving glare.

Trunks noticed and stepped in before anything got ugly, "Hey Goten why don't we go to the kitchen..." Trunks shot a look at Vegeta, "and talk..."

"Okay," the two walked into the clean kitchen and stopped by the table, "what do you want to talk about?"

Trunks sighed, "You can't blow up at everyone Goten it's not good for the baby..."

"Okay so if someone insults my family I just stand there?"

"You're going to have to... I mean you're only two months along the stress isn't good at all." Goten placed a hand on his very small bump and sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll try to control my emotions... For you and the baby," Goten pecked Trunks on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Over by Kame's house where Krillen, Android 18, and Master Roshi lived it was a rather slow day. Goku was flying through the air at normal speed until he spotted the pink and purple house. He landed on the sand lightly and started making his way to the door, "hey Goku!" Master Roshi yelled from his beach chair.

"Hey master Roshi!" Goku made his way over to his old teacher, "long time no see," Roshi closed his magazine and whipped his feet around so it was touching the cool sand.

"What brings you here Goku? You never call or visit anymore," he walked into the house and Goku followed, "Hey Krillen look who showed up after two years!"

"Who?" Krillen walked into the room with his black hair and daughter by his side, "Goku? I can't believe it!" Krillen went to greet Goku and took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry if we haven't been keeping in contact as much, we've been pretty busy lately… but I did come for a reason," Roshi was leaning on his cane in interest.

"What is it?"

"Bulma is throwing a party because Goten and Trunks has to make a little announcement to you guys," Goku gave his famous grin and looked at his two friends.

"When is it? We'll be there, hell we'll even make Piccolo come with us," Krillen said cheerfully.

"Next week, capsule corps at six o'clock."

"Okay, hey Goku can we get in on this announcement?" Krillen nudged his friend smirking a little.

"Well Goten and Trunks are…" Goku quickly cover his mouth, "You'll find out soon," Krillen hated surprises but he nodded clearly disappointed.

"Alright I'll see you guys later!" Krillen and Roshi said their good byes as they watched Goku exit.

"I wonder what the announcement is about."

* * *

"Trunks I don't think I can do this… why don't we just call this off?" Goten paced back and forth nervously.

"Goten come here, sit down," Trunks patted the bed and he wrapped his arm around Goten's waist and kissed his cheek, "everything is going to be fine, if our family accepts us our friends will to," Goten nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I feel much better now…"

"Good, now lets get going our guest are expecting us," Goten opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway. He was hesitating about walking down the steps but he had Trunks by his side so he felt better. It felt like walking down a hill, you didn't want to do it because you don't know if you'll slip or make it down.

"Goten! Trunks! Nice to see you guys!" Krillen shouted with his soda in his hand, "How's it going you guys? Rumor has it that you're going to make an announcement tonight," Goten nodded and went over by the snack table still horribly nervous.

"So Trunks how's everything? Have a little girlfriend now?" Krillen smirked and nudged Trunks in the stomach a little.

"Well um… you can say that…" Krillen interrupted Trunks.

"I'll take that as a yes, when can we meet the lucky lady?" Trunks gulped.

"Uh soon… today actually…" he looked over at Goten who was now getting a handful of chips, "excuse me for a moment," Trunks walked over towards Goten, "are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine… why do you ask?"

"Because you're stress eating," Trunks smirked.

"Well I have an good excuse…" he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I am eating for two you know," he whispered.

"Touché, well are you ready to tell everyone now?" Goten placed his napkin on the table and nodded. Trunks managed to get everyone's attention and he gripped Goten's hand lightly, "Well thank you all for coming… me and Goten have something very important to tell you…"

"W-We're dating… and…" Goten took a deep breath, "And we're having a baby…" the room was silent until Roshi and Krillen started congratulating them; so did the rest of the Z team.

"Wait there is one more announcement I'll like to make…" Trunks got down on one knee and took out a little green box that was in his pocket. He opened the case and started speaking, "Son Goten will you marry me?"

* * *

**I bet many of you were not expecting this. Cliffhanger! I know you're probably wondering "why here!" well I have to keep my wonderful readers interested. Thank you all for reading, I'll update as soon as possible **** review. ~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX.**


End file.
